


Time

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: joss100, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Flashfic Series, Multi, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Part 1  
Joss100 Prompt:** Dawn  
 **Word Count:** 102

Buffy looked around, desperately trying to figure out a way to fix the chaos surrounding her. Because that was what she did -- she fixed the world for everyone else.

And no matter how hard she fought it, over and over her mind kept coming back to one thought. It needed blood. It needed her Dawnie's blood, or else her entire world would be ripped apart.

Again she had to make the choice: her duty, or her loved ones.

Just as she was about to make the hardest choice, Buffy saw a touch of light hit her sister's face.

Dawn was coming.

oOo

 **Part 2  
Joss100 Prompt:** Dusk  
 **Word Count:** 156

Buffy didn't have time to think anymore. If she thought, she might back out, change her mind, listen to her sister, remember her lovers, begin to cry, refuse to jump, start to feel something…

She couldn't stop running- she could never stop running. She was a slayer, and she had to save the world.

So she jumped.

She jumped and for one glorious moment she was free falling, feeling the wind blow her hair and her blouse flutter slightly against her stomach. She opened her eyes and felt them sting, and then there was light all around her.

Her eyes closed, blinded, and she felt a moment of sharp pain, and then it was all dusk.

The light, the feeling, the taste of dusk. Not dark, not light. Not moving, but not still either. She could feel the rest of the world changing, but she was stuck. There was no pleasure, no pain.

Everything was dusk.

oOo

 **Part 3  
Joss100 Prompt:** Midnight  
 **Word Count:** 140

Buffy felt herself being pulled, pulled out of the dusky world she floated in, pulled towards the dark. There was a burst of pain, and then everything was black. Black and stifling and pressing down on her.

She was filled with an intense rush of feelings- sensations she hadn't felt in so long. She felt all of them returning to her: her love for her sister, her need to slay, her sorrow over her mother's death, her passionate love for Willow and Xander.

All of it came rushing back, pressing on her chest, suffocating her. She clawed at it, feeling wood and dirt give way. She had to escape. She had to escape the darkness.

As she fought her way free, she heard a sound she never thought she would hear again - chapel bells. Midnight. Her dusk was over.


End file.
